


I Can't, Just Can't

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [32]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First published on Section 7 of Live Journal for the Short Affair</p><p>Napoleon has a clothing crisis</p><p>Prompt Words – Sock, Gather</p><p>-Prompt Colour – Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't, Just Can't

Napoleon couldn’t believe it.  He had packed everything he needed for a week and it was only day six.  Where had they gone?  After rechecking once more, he called out.  “Illya all my **socks** are gone.  Do you know where they are?”

“I **gathered** up all the dirty things this evening while you were in the shower and gave them to the housekeeper to deliver to the laundry.  They will be ready tomorrow morning.”   Illya explained putting down the magazine he was reading.  

“What!   I have a date in an hour and I have no **socks**.  What do you expect me to do?   The gift shop is closed already and there’s not one store open this late.   How could you have done that?”

“I called into you, and you said to send all your clothes except for the suit on your bed for cleaning, so do not yell at me.   I have one pair left if you want to borrow them. They are in my suitcase.”

Grumping Napoleon opened Illya’s case and searched until he found the **socks**.

“You can’t seriously think I’m going to wear these on a date with Missy do you?”  Napoleon demanded holding up a pair of **red socks**.

“What’s wrong with them?   They are socks and something you claim you needed.  Use them or do not.  Your choice I do not care.”

“I can’t be seen with **red socks.**   Don’t you have any other ones I can borrow?  What are you wearing, maybe I could borrow them?”  Napoleon pleaded.

Illya was already in bed for the night and uncovered his feet.   “I sent them all for cleaning.   I have no plans to go anyplace until we meet the contact tomorrow morning by which time the laundry will be back.   Besides you know that headquarters was concern about what was in those fumes you inhaled in the lab we destroyed today.   Maybe it is better you skip your date tonight.”

“As I told medical I am fine. It would destroy my reputation to be seen with those.”

“Then go without.   I intend to read my magazine and go to sleep as we have another lab to take out tomorrow.  So whatever you do, please do it quietly.” 

“I’ll have no choice but to cancel with Missy.  I can’t be seen in **red socks**.” He groaned slinging the socks back into Illya case.

Napoleon turned to calling his date in private and didn’t see the smile on Illya’s face.

After Napoleon finished his call, Illya handed him a drink. “Have this then go to bed.  After all you were exposed to those fumes today, it won’t hurt.”  

“I told you the fumes did nothing no matter what you and medical thinks.”  Napoleon however took the drink and gulped it down in one shot.  Soon Illya was helping him to bed and as quick as his head hit the pillow Napoleon was asleep.

After Napoleon had fallen asleep, Illya pulled out his communicator.

“It is done sir.   Napoleon will not be going out tonight, and he has received the antidote.” 

After assuring Waverly that they would get the formula and destroy the next lab of Thrush’s newest attempt to rule the world, he laid down.  As he dropped off to sleep, he hoped Napoleon wouldn’t figure out what he had done, but refusing to take the antidote because it would make him sleep when he had a date was not reasonable.  Women were going to be the death of his partner one day, but not tonight.


End file.
